Sempiternal Heart
by Summergirl660
Summary: Midnight is a young girl who went to Magnolia to find her brother, but she finds trouble. Will the girl who has never had any friends, find a friend? Will she join Fairy Tail, even after everything that's happened to her? Lots of twist and turns to experience on this journey they call life. Enjoy! This story is about an OC character. I changed the rating to T. Lots of plot twists!
1. Chapter 1: The Long, Lost Brother

**Enjoy!**

**I have only seen episodes 1-48**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or _Don't Fall Asleep At The Helm_ by Sleeping With Sirens**

**Note: The song she's singing is the one in italics in the story and tells a lot about her character.**

* * *

_"I lost my heart_

_My home is the ocean_

_The waves underneath_

_Will soon be my home_

**Third Persons P.O.V/Normal P.O.V**

A young girl's beautiful voice pierced through the silent air. She walked alone, dressed in all black. She was the reason for the silence of the people. Nobody spoke, not even the children who wear just playing a second ago. Silence followed her everywhere, for what reason she didn't know. She didn't do anything wrong, she just looked like she did. She always wore a black leather jacket with a very dark, almost black, blue tank top underneath. She paired it with black ripped jeans that had a chain hanging down from the side and on her feet were combat boots.

She never understood why they were staring, but she just kept her head up high. Have they heard of her? Were they scared? Whatever the reason, she wouldn't let it get to her, no, she was on a mission. A very special one at that. She had to find her brother. After years of training, she was ready. She was going to fight him for what he did to her. Leaving her all alone and forcing her to live on the streets. Not kill, just hurt. He wasn't that bad, after all.

_I will fall asleep._

_I'll close my eyes_

_ and dream of days_

_ when I wasn't all alone._

Her voice was so sad sounding, so heart breaking. Her dull eyes seeing too much pain. She just wanted to belong somewhere. She didn't want to be alone anymore. Her family left her alone. Her footsteps were silent as she walked down the streets of Magnolia. Her presence wasn't harmful, the towns people started to realize, but peaceful. Her song and voice calmed them and made them think of happier times. They started to laugh and dance. An older man saw the young girl and pulled her over to him. They started to dance together, bringing a small rare smile to her full lips.

"You should smile more," he stated, "because you have a beautiful smile."

_All that I know is gone_

_All that I know is gone_

_Fall deeper and deeper, _

_the sirens are singing your songs._

She thanked him for the dance, and walked away. She saw two guys fighting and started for them. An aura of ice surrounded a black-haired one and a fire aura surrounded a pink-haired boy. They didn't seem to get along very well, she noticed, but that was obvious. They were in the same guild, so why were they so angry with each other. the blonde next to them seemed frustrated at the twos antics, but kept quiet.

Did they fight a lot? She wondered. Was that what was about? Fighting all the time? If it was, they were best of friends. The girl had never had a friend, and longed for a friendship of her own. Too bad nobody would love a girl with that had a black soul

_I'll miss my breath, there's no more left._

_I'll miss the sound of the wind at my back._

_The depths have a number, they call you by name._

She walked up to the fighting two. "Excuse me, but what's ever so important that you have to fight?"

She didn't mean to be rude, she was just curious. You know what they say: curiosity killed the cat. And by the glares they sent her, she was about to pay. The blonde stared at her wide eyed. The girl just tilted her head, confused. _What's wrong with asking a question, _she thought to herself.

Instead of apologizing and leaving, she just kept digging herself deeper. "I mean, if I had a friend I wouldn't ever try to fight them, because I would want to stay their friend."

The threes jaws dropped. Then the black-haired boy spoke up, "listen up, I'm not friends with flame boy here. I wouldn't want to either."

She was about to respond when someone shouted, "Midnight!" The raven-haired girl spun on her heels to the voice. That voice sparked memories. Nightmares. She never wanted to hear it again, ever. He said it again and came into her view. She couldn't breathe. He found her. No. Her hands lit up with purple magic that she only wanted to use on her brother. But he, she wanted dead. At least her brother was kind to her.

He ran to her, "Midnight, I'm so glad I found you," he dug his finger nails into her soft flesh. "I've been worried sick."

Fake. Everything about him was so _fake. _He would never show is true self to the world, not if he wanted to stay out of jail. Midnight was so sick of this man. So she punched him and with her magic he flew back into a house, creating a hole. She was as blunt as ever.

"No," her voice was strong. She sounded emotionless. After everything he did to her, no. She started putting up more walls. They kept her safe, well, safe from others. Not from her own mind. By this point she didn't know what was worse.

_Fall asleep, Davy Jones calls you._

_So fall asleep, fall asleep and dream._

_All that I know is gone_

_All that I know is gone_

_Fall deeper and deeper,_

_ the sirens are singing your song."_

_~****__Don't Fall Asleep At The Helm_ by Sleeping With Sirens

* * *

**Please review and tell me what I could do better. Have a wonderful day!**

**Love always,**

**~Summergirl**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Says A Lot

**Chapter 2: The Past Says A Lot **

**I have only seen episodes 1-60**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or _Shattered_ by Trading Yesterday **

**Note: This story follows an OC character and not the actual character from Fairy Tail (Oracion Seis Midnight). Someone was confused, so I use wanted to clear things up. I'm updating every 3 to 4 days.**

* * *

**The Road So Far:**

_Fake. Everything about him was so fake. He would never show is true self to the world, not if he wanted to stay out of jail. Midnight was so sick of this man. So she punched him and with her magic he flew back into a house, creating a hole. She was as blunt as ever._

_"No," her voice was strong. She sounded emotionless. After everything he did to her, no. She started putting up more walls. They kept her safe, well, safe from others. Not from her own mind. By this point she didn't know what was worse._

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V/Normal P.O.V**

Midnight looked at the small group who have her questioning glances. Did she want to explain? No, she didn't. She started walking away when the man she once called father called to her, "you can't hid forever, I will find you."

She looked at him. Angry was the only emotion that she aloud on her face. She stared in right in the eyes as her monotone voice stated, "good luck with that. I will be stronger. I will kill you for hurting me."

"Wait, your names Midnight? That's so stupid! Haha!" The pink-haired boy laughed at her.

She glowered at them and they shrank back. She walked straight up to Flame Brain, "what's your name?" She quietly commanded.

"Natsu."

She took a step back. "Wait, Fairy Tail Natsu?" He nodded. "Then you know my brother! You fought him once! Wait, what are your names?"

Once they exchanged names, Gray spoke up. "Who's your brother?"

"His name is Lyon."

At the mention of that one name, memories of that day came flooding back into Gray's mind. He thought of Lyon as a brother, until that day, the one that changed everything. Even now Gray thinks of him as a brother. They had great memories, and he was thankful. Even if Lyon didn't think of it that way.

"Are you okay?" Midnight asked Gray. He nodded his response. "Whatever."

Midnight liked these three; they seemed to care for one another, even if their hearts were dark and sad. Natsu was the strongest, but the others were extremely close to matching his strength. He was over the top and never held back, even if that meant ruining the surrounds. Lucy's bond with her spirits was very strong, she cared for them dearly. Midnight instantly liked Lucy. Gray was closed off and had a lot of beneath his hard demeanor. He also had a weird habit of taking off his clothes, which confused Midnight, until she realized he was taught that. His teacher just wanted him to really feel the cold, so his power would be stronger.

"You were a friend of Lyon's," Midnight shocked Gray with her statement, "I'm sorry it brought back bad memories for you. I didn't mean to trouble you."

"How did you know about that?"

"I can see into others past," she informed them.

Natsu decided it would be best to bring her to the guild. She agreed after a minute. The thought of finding her brother made her happy. She could feel the tickle of her power in her hand. She couldn't wait to show it off. The four then made their way to Fairy Tail. As they walked, Midnight sang, making all, besides the four, blissful. A small smile tugged at her lips as she sang her favorite part:

_"Let me go and I will run,_

_I will not be silent,_

_all this time _

_spent in vain; _

_wasted years wasted gain  
_

_All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over."_

Lucy smiled and hummed along; as that was a favorite of hers. Natsu didn't like the sad and slow song, so he walked a bit faster, praying to get to their destination as quick as possible. Gray was wondering about how much emotion she had, what had happened to this girl to make her feel so much sadness. Surely, she had to have some good memories, right? He listened so closely to her mesmerizing voice and song, that he forgot to look were he was going. He tripped on a rock and fell into Midnight, causing her to fall too.

Her breathing stopped as she realized the awkward position. Gray turned pink and looked down, seeing Midnight under him. He quickly got up and pulled her up, apologizing many times. She smiled and told him it was just an accident. She blushed when his hand touched the scar on her neck, the one she tried to keep hidden. Noticing that he found said scar she pulled back and ran to catch up with Lucy and Natsu, who didn't even notice they fell behind. Midnight knew that Gray wouldn't let it be, he was stubborn like Natsu, his past told a lot about his character.

Kicking in the door, Natsu made his way into Fairy Tail screaming, "I'm back and not dead!"

Midnight looked around the guild, taking in the people. They were very skilled, but what else would be expected of the Best Guild Ever. Noticing her presence, all eyes focused on her. After a while, they went back to talking.

"Everyone, this is Midnight," Natsu spoke over everyone, "Midnight, this is Fairy Tail."

Feeling self-conscience, she his behind Natsu. She felt a weird, nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Were they judging her?

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Midnight," everyone chanted happily and Natsu stepped away, letting everyone see her.

A short older man walked up to her. "Welcome," he told her with a warm smile. "Don't be shy; we don't judge here."

* * *

**And scene. Hope you enjoyed. I updated every 3-4 days. If you didn't read the top, you might want to, it has a question that is cleared up.**

******I have only seen episodes 1-60**

**Love always,**

**~Summergirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Stop and Stare

**Chapter 3: Stop and Stare**

**I've only seen episodes 1-60**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Sorry, this one is a bit bad :/**

* * *

**The Road So Far:**

_Feeling self-conscience, she his behind Natsu. She felt a weird, nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Were they judging her?_

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Midnight," everyone chanted happily and Natsu stepped away, letting everyone see her._

_A short older man walked up to her. "Welcome," he told her with a warm smile. "Don't be shy; we don't judge here."_

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V/Normal P.O.V**

Midnight walked further into the chaotic guild and a girl her age with long white hair walked up to her. The girl smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira, if you'd like."

"Midnight," she told Mira. "Is it always this crazy?"

Mira laughed and nodded, then walked off to take some orders. She sat down by herself and watched everyone. Her magical power was seeing peoples past, healing, and being able to punch someone into their next life. She went easy on her father before; she wanted him to suffer. She noticed Natsu getting up and yelling at Gray, which in turn made Gray throw something at him. Ducking the attack, the plate hit someone else. The man yelled something along the lines of: "This isn't what a man does."

As everyone started fighting, she now understood the rumors. They stated that the only thing this guild did was destroy. By the time the master came out, everything was ruined. The master just looked tired of their antics and went back to his office. Sipping her drink, Midnight realized the reason of her being there: She needed to find her brother.

"Hey," Midnight called out, "can someone help me?"

Everyone turned to her, realizing that she hasn't left yet. Mira walked over to her.

"What can I help you with?"

Midnight looked at her, "Mira, you don't have to help me. You've been through a lot. It would be rude of me."

Mira's eyes widened. How did she know? She didn't tell anyone and she has never seen this girl before. "How did you know?"

"What? Oh," Midnight laughed, "that's my magic. I can see someones past. Sorry, it just helps me trust people."

Makarov walked over to the two. He, too, was shocked by her magic skill. "What can we do for you?"

"I was just wanting to know where I can find someone," she declared. "His name is Lyon."

Everyone stopped, once again, moving. Their eyes bore holes into Midnight, and she shifted uncomfortably. What did Lyon do to cause everyone to know him?

Midnight stood up, "well? Can you tell me where he is?"

"Lamia Scale," Gray told her. She thanked him and started for the door. "Wait, what are you going to do to him?"

She smirked and turned around. "Kill him, of course." She wasn't going to, she already knew this. But why not play with them?

Gray started to walk up to her and she turned around and ran. She wasn't going to let him keep her back.

"Ice Make Lance."

Ice stopped her running and she was forced to stop. Gray walked up to her, hair hiding his face. When he looked up at her, his eyes held so much anger that it shocked her, but only for a second. She smashed the ice with her fist and backed up.

She smiled at Gray. She pointed her finger at him, "I knew you liked Lyon! So, how do you know him?"

Gray got very confused at her. She wanted to kill Lyon, right?

"Well, your the one who can see the past." He stated and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm just messing with you, Gray," she grinned at him, "but I do want to find Lyon. Wanna come with?"

Gray shrugged; he didn't have any jobs, why not?

She grabbed his hand and started to run.

"Then lets go!"

* * *

They made their way to Lamia Scale and slowed to a walk. They had to stay at a hotel the night before and then started to run again. Midnight loved the feel of wind on her face and her throbbing muscles screaming to stop. Plus, she hated wasting money on a dirty old train. The noise of trains just pissed her off, so she tried to stay away from it. So, they ran all the way.

"Did we really have to run all the way here?" Gray asked. Midnight said nothing, just staring at the large guild where her brother was.

They pushed open the doors and Lamia Scale stood up, ready to fight.

"What's Fairy Tail doing here?!"

Gray got frustrated at them. "We don't want to fight, we're just looking for someone."

A man with white hair walked up to them. "Gray, what are you doing here? He's okay, guys."

The group of people reluctantly sat down and went back to talking and eating.

"Hey, Lyon, we were looking for you," Gray stared at Midnight, who just stared at Lyon, wide-eyed.

Lyon walked up to Midnight and got down to her level. His black eyes bored into her same black orbs. "Who are you?" He asked quietly.

She backed up, still amazed at her older brother. "It's you," she uttered out. "You don't know how long I've been searching."

He repeated his question to her. The corners of her lips turned up. "Hello, brother."

He flinched back. Midnight, he had a sister named Midnight, was this her? Well, she did have the same raven hair.

"It's nice to see you, too, brother."

She punched him, making him fly into the wall.

"You left me, after they died, for your own selfish reasons. You wanted to be the best. But you left me behind. You thought I would slow you down, huh? You didn't even cry. I had to sleep outside for a year!"

Lyon shakily got up. "Midnight? It's been so long, you've grown up, sister."

Midnight left without another word. She just wanted him to suffer, like she did. She wanted them all to suffer. This wasn't the last time they would meet.


	4. Chapter 4: The Broken Record

**Chapter 4: The Broken Record**

**I've only seen episodes 1-114**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**The Road So Far:**

_"You left me, after she died, for your own selfish reasons. You wanted to be the best. But you left me behind. You thought I would slow you down, huh? You didn't even cry. I had to sleep outside for a year!"_

_Lyon shakily got up. "Midnight? It's been so long, you've grown up, sister." _

_Midnight left without another word. She just wanted him to suffer, like she did. She wanted them all to suffer. This wasn't the last time they would meet._

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

After punching Lyon I walked out. My whole life I've wanted to punch him into a wall and tell him how I felt. Now that I've done it, what will I do next? I don't want to be alone anymore, but I guess I have to. Footsteps were approaching and a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. The culprit spun me around to face them.

Gray's eyes meet mine. He spoke quietly, "what happened back their."

"I punched him," I shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

He shook his head. "No. It's a big deal. You _punched _him. Then stormed out."

I rolled my eyes at his childishness. "It happened, it's not going to again. The past is in the past. Move on, it's not your fight."

"When it involves my past, it is my problem. Got it?"

Shaking my head, I walked away. Lyon was a pest, he deserved the punch. What was wrong with Gray? She saw his past, Lyon said that he was a killer. Gray had to be angry at him.

* * *

_"Mommy!" The young girls cries took dominance over the killers laughter. Tears blurred her vision as she ran to her: to my mother. Her hair was spread out behind her pale skin. Her eyes fluttered open at the word. The mother looked at her daughter, knowing she only had seconds. Her hand came up to her face. _

_She looked at her daughter. "Baby, __remember this, figure it out," her daughters tears grew as her mothers weak words came out, "fear is the heart of love."_

_With that, her hand went down and she closed her eyes, not wanting her daughter to see them gloss over. At the time, the young one didn't know the meaning of her mothers words. Fear is the heart of love; what did it mean? What importance did that have?_

_"Aw, too bad," her mothers killer laughed as the girl looked at him, "I do wish she would've put up more of a fight." He laughed some more. "But, good thing your here. You seem to have some spunk in ya."_

_A hand grabbed hers and pulled her into a sprint. Her big brother ran in front of her and pulled her down the stairs. He knew the perfect spot to hid and pushed his little sister into the secret spot in the wall. He ran to the doors that led outside and pushed them open, letting the fridged midnight air in. He heard heavy footsteps fast approaching and hid with his sister, pulling the wall closed behind him._

_His sister had her arms rapped around him; her breathing frozen. The older one put his arms around her shaking form and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. The two seemed to wait forever until a voice called out._

_"Anyone here," it called, "we're the police. We're here to help."_

_The boy pushed on the wall and made a hand motion for his sister to stay there. She did. She would do anything for her brother. He sighed as relief and signaled for her to come out. She ran out and hugged the police man. After that, she looked at her brother._

_He bent down in front of her. _

_Midnight cried as her brother hugged her._

_Their father left two weeks before the incident. They didn't know where he was. Which was a relief for both, seeing as he hurt them more than any murderer. _

_She still didn't understand._

_Fear is the heart of love?_

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V/Normal P.O.V**

Midnight's knees gave out at the memory and gravity did its job and pulled her to the ground. The memory was too much for her. She watched her mothers death. She could have done something, but she didn't. She was weak, so she got stronger. She was going to protect the people she cared about. Even if Lyon left her alone, she still loved him. She wanted her brother back. She wanted him to laugh because of her terrible jokes, and him to pick on her. She just wanted to feel love, but she was so afraid. She was afraid of getting hurt, afraid that no one would love her.

Tears swam in her eyes and started flowing down her face. She just wanted her brother to be her friend again. That he would protect her.

"Midnight!"

Black. That was the only thing she saw. She was afraid of the dark. So many thoughts, awful ones, came at night. When she was sleeping, nightmares crept their way to her mind; replaying horrible memories like a broken record. Too many thoughts.

"Midnight!"

Again, that name. Who's name was it? She didn't know, but that name was the last word she heard before she seeped into darkness.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to focus on her memories and her character development. I forgot that her father was still alive, so I had to rewrite. **

**A useless, random fact:**

**Odontophobia is the fear of teeth.**

**Make this year great,**

**~SummerGirl**


	5. Chapter 5: Reuniting Siblings

**Chapter 5: Reuniting Siblings**

**Welcome back! Been loving your feedback! I'm working on chapter 7, so chapters won't be late anytime soon.**

**I've only seen episodes 1-114**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Never Surrender by Skillet **

* * *

**The Road So Far:**

_"Midnight!"_

_Black. That was the only thing she saw. She was afraid of the dark. So many thoughts, awful ones, came at night. When she was sleeping, nightmares crept their way to her mind; replaying horrible memories like a broken record. Too many thoughts._

_"Midnight!"_

_Again, that name. Who's name was it? She didn't know, but that name was the last word she heard before she seeped into darkness._

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V/Normal P.O.V**

"Midnight!" Gray's scream echoed back into the guild. Lyon shot straight up after hearing his sisters name. He started running. Right, left, right, left. Nothing felt real. It had to be a dream. Lyon knew his baby sister was alright. Right, left, right, left.

There. His baby sister lied. Right there. She was hurt and in trouble. There. He would be there for her, he promised himself that.

"Midnight!" Lyon screamed.

Then, he started to run to her. Right, left, right, left. Like a marry go round his head spun with no thoughts of stopping until he got to his sister. No matter how mad she was at him, he would be there, watching over her. True, he did leave, but he thought it was the best thing for her: to forget about him and their past. Right, left, right, left. He knew she would find him again, when she was ready. He never imagined she would be this angry at him.

Right, left, right, left. His foot work stopped when he reached her. He fell on his knees and pulled her to him. He looked down at her face, so pale in the light. Just like his mother that night. A shudder went through him. He couldn't protect his mother, but he would protect his sister.

"I will always be there to catch you when you fall," he whispered and brushed her hair away from her face.

A smile small appeared on her lips. His face lit up like the sun. Could she hear him?

"How is she?" Gray appeared, ruining their little moment.

Lyon glared at him, then smiled, "I think she'll be fine."

"She looks so peaceful," Gray noted.

"Yea," he smiled at his sister, "she does."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V/Normal P.O.V**

Midnight groggily started to regain feeling again. She moved her hand and felt smooth, soft fabric underneath her. It felt like silk; so soft you wanted to cuddle with it forever. However, Midnight did not know where she was at the moment. Her delight eyes fluttered open and saw she was in a white room, but it didn't look like a hospital. A home, maybe?

Footsteps were heard coming near the door, and she snuggled further under the comfort of the fabric. She hoped it would save her from the intruder, because obviously no one could hurt her while under the safety of a blanket. A soft knock came from the door and it creaked open. A body appeared from behind it.

"Midnight? Are you awake?"

Her body tensed. She knew that voice. "L-Lyon?" Her tiny voice squeaked.

"Yes," he sat at the foot of the bed, "I'm sorry, but I'm here for you now."

She sat up and hugged him. At first, Lyon was too shocked at the gesture to move, but soon returned the hug eagerly. He hasn't hugged her in years. The two had huge smiles on their faces. Lyon was the first to pull back.

"What happened to you."

"I remembered that day, and-" she couldn't finish. Maybe one day, but that day wasn't today. It was still too hard on the younger sibling.

"You don't have to talk," he soothed her. "You know, you could sing. You used to sing to me all the time."

She grinned. She sat up and started singing.

_"Do you know what it's like when_

_You're scared to see yourself?_

_Do you know what it's like when_

_You wish you were someone else_

_Who d__idn't need your help to get by?_

_Do you know what it's like_

_T__o wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better_

_I wanna feel better_

_Stay with me here now_

_And never surrender."_

As she continued, Lyon's breathing slowed; his muscles relaxed. He loved her voice, as it was so soothing. She used to sing all the time, when they

were younger. Her voice matured quite a lot and he could she how much emotion she put into singing. The song came to an end, and Midnight sighed. She asked her brother what her thought.

"I have no words to explain how happy it makes me when you sing."

Lyon was always so kind to Midnight, that was obvious. He was never that way to Gray, he picked on him, but he did love him like a brother. Midnight knew this, from his memories. He enjoyed fighting Gray, and likewise. The two boys cared about each other. As Midnight learned about her brother, her eyes narrowed at him fighting Gray. She didn't know he hated Gray so much at the time. But thank god that pink hair dude, Natsu was it, stopped Gray from enclosing him in ice.

"So, what kind of magic do you have anyway?"

Her glare sent shivers down his spine. What was she mad about this time?

"I have the ability to see others memories."

His eyes widened and he moved back a little, in case she would lunge at him. She then smiled when she saw the Fairy Tail members talk to him about guilds, and by the look on his face, he took it to heart. She was glad that they were there to teach him the importance of friendship and doing the right thing.

"Oh, what did I do now?"

Her grin only grew.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Aww! This one was really based on their relationship. Make sure to pay attation to the songs she sings! They tell a lot on her character development.**

** For 2014 I wish you 12 months of happiness, 52 weeks of fun, 365 days of success, 8760 hours of great health and 525600 lucky minutes!**

**Smile more, It looks beautiful on you,**

**~SummerGirl **


	6. Chapter 6: True Colors

**Chapter 6: True Colors**

**I have only seen episodes 1-114**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or ****True Colors by Jules Larson**

* * *

**The Road So Far: **

_His eyes widened and he moved back a little, in case she would lunge at him. She then smiled when she saw the Fairy Tail members talk to him about guilds, and by the look on his face, he took it to heart. She was glad that they were there to teach him the importance of friendship and doing the right thing._

_"Oh, what did I do now?"_

_Her grin only grew._

_"Nothing."_

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V/Normal P.O.V**

After a fun filled morning with her brother, they both walked downstairs into the kitchen of his apartment. She took out a can of soup and started to heat it up. Soup always made her feel better. It was a tradition with her mother: when the day was bad, the two would sit down and eat lots of yummy soup. The warm contents of the soup ran down her throat, making it feel less closed up.

"Gray, you idiot! What did you do that for?!" Someone yelled outside. The siblings looked up from their bowls of warmth and to the door. Seconds after the outburst, a knock came from it.

Shaking his head, Lyon got up to open it, but the outsider beat him to it and kicked the door it.

"Flame Brain, you idiot! I was just joking about them being kidnapped!" Gray got in Natsu's face.

"Yea, and what are you going to do about it?" He shot back at him.

"I'm going to punch you," a new voice added to the fighting duo. The two stepped back and looked to an angry Midnight. They mumbled a quick 'sorry' and stepped further from each other.

Lucy stepped in front of them and beamed at Midnight. "I'm so happy you're okay! Everyone back at the guild was so worried!"

"Everyone?" Midnight inquired. Was everyone really that worried about_ her? _She wasn't even a part of their guild.

"Well expect Gajeel," Lucy realized what she had said and started to shake her hand very quickly, "but he's always like that. He hates everyone besides that cat of his."

"Hey! We're exceeds!" A blue cat-no, exceed, popped out from behind.

Midnight squeaked a little and hid behind Lyon. He laughed at her and told her not to be afraid, that it was only Happy. Plus, he couldn't do anything. Nodding her head, she came out of her hiding place and introduced herself to the cat. She didn't care who he was, he was a cat to her. Happy's wings made her want to fly. To be able to feel the wind on her face and to see the world sprawled underneath her was always a dream of hers.

"Hey! What are you looking at? Huh?" Happy glared at her.

"Your wings are beautiful," she was still looking at them and mumbled, "I've always wanted to fly."

Natsu and Happy looked at each and grinned. Gray rolled his eyes. Midnight become concerned for what was about to happen as the two began to plot. Soon, Midnight was in the air screaming, while Happy and Natsu laughed. She hid her eyes, but then removed them. What she saw was breath taking. The whole city was in view. Towns people were happily buying, unknowing to the two far above.

She started laughing and was way too happy for someone who had just been unconscious. She stopped laughing when Happy said, "Uh Oh."

Her voice was low, "what 'uh oh.'"

"Um, my power is out."

Then they fell. Her screams pierced the air and the air held her face with a bitter grip. She barely heard it when Happy screamed for Natsu. What help would he be now? Arms wrapped around her when she was close to death. All the air fell out of her lungs at the impact, but she would survive. Once on the ground, Midnight lied face first on the ground.

"Oh, ground, why did I ever want to leave you," she kissed the ground then spit. "Ew, remind me to never do that again."

The group laughed. She looked at everyone of them and thought: _is this what having friends feels like?_

If so, she never wanted to go back.

* * *

Later, as they were talking around a fire Natsu produced, Gray came up with an idea.

"Midnight, you should join Fairy Tail."

She was shocked by his words, and even more so when everyone agreed. Even her own brother!

"But, Lyon, why don't you want me to join your guild?"

"My guild is perfect for me, Fairy Tail is perfect for you."

She chewed her lip. If she did she would finally have friends and people that cared for her. The downside would be she would get hurt, she new this from the start. The downside to all friendships. She had to at least try. She'd been alone for so long, she had to do this.

"I'll join."

* * *

"Okay, you idiots, we have a new one joining," Makarov cheered over the noisy guild, "lets give her a Fairy Tail welcome!"

Hands rose into the sky. The back of their hands with the pointer finger up was what everyone was doing. Midnight was red from all the attention. Only if she knew the attention would get worse. After the greeting, people started towards her, asking what magic she had, and if she was single. Wait, single? What did that have to do with anything?

"To answer your magic question: you'll just have to wait and see," she smirked. "I am single, by the way, but I don't think any of you are going to be able to go out with me."

"Why is that?" Someone called out.

"Because she has an older brother."

Lyon stepped into the guild and walked through the crowd, it was easy because the made way for him. He was in another guild, after all.

"Lyon, what are you doing here?"

Everyone looked confused.

"Can't a big brother visit his baby sister?"

The guilds faces were shocked. Yep, they wouldn't be able to get close to her. Midnight's smile lit up the room and she hugged her older brother. She was happy he came, everyone was asking her too many questions. Other than that, she loved it here already. It seemed like her type of place, if she knew what her type of place even was. But what mattered was how she felt, and she felt like she could finally be happy.

"Why don't you sing for them?" Lyon asked her.

She thought it over, deciding to do it. She loved singing, and now singing for the people she would see everyday, seemed like the right thing to do. She got a stool and her guitar that she carried around everywhere, and went to the stage.

_"You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow."_

The guild instantly liked her. She was worth protecting, even if the guild protected everyone in it.

* * *

**True Colors by Jules Larson. Hope you enjoyed! Remember to pay attention to the songs! They tell a lot about her character development! **

**Take care of yourself. Breathe.**

**~Julie (A.K.A Summergirl660)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Return of the Savoir

**Chapter 7: The Return of the Savoir**

**I have only seen episodes 1-114**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**The Road So Far:**

_She thought it over, deciding to do it. She loved singing, and now singing for the people she would see everyday, seemed like the right thing to do. She got a stool and her guitar that she carried around everywhere, and went to the stage._

_(She sings; go back to other chapter to see the song)._

_The guild instantly liked her. She was worth protecting, even if the guild protected everyone in it._

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V/Normal P.O.V**

She smiled and walked off stage, accepting complements along the way, and high-fiving people. This day was going to top the list of Best Days Ever, even if it was the only day on the list, it was the best. She's been alone and friendless for so long; this was a huge change for her. It would take a while to get use to having this attention, this good attention, that is. The only looking she got was full on staring, and not in the good way.

"Wonderful!" Master complemented. He started to like this girl more and more each passing second. She glowed with each passing complement. It seemed to the master that she has never been in a situation like this. "Okay, that's enough."

Quiet. Midnight took note to have a high respect for her master, because he probably was scary when he needed to. Other than that, she liked him and the way he cared for everyone, even those not in this guild. This guild was getting better by the minute. She knew she wanted to stay here, to protect them like they would protect her.

"Yo, who's Miss Goth over there?" An iron built man stepped out.

"Gajeel, this is Midnight," Natsu sneered at him. Midnight could feel the tense between these two, and she knew why. All they did was fight; from the very beginning.

"That's very ironic, coming from you," Midnight told Gajeel, who only wore black himself. He was darker than her.

He smirked and jumped off the table he was sitting on. He walked right up to her. She had to tilt her head to see him fully.

"I don't think you want to start this fight," he derided her.

Her looks shot daggers at him and she stated, "you're right. I don't want to be as pathetic as you."

Gajeel didn't antagonize her like she thought he would. Instead said, "you know what, I like you."

And walked off.

No goodbye or anything, but that didn't let Midnight down. Still baffled, she turned around to a everyone's opened mouth.

"What are you guys looking at?" She didn't look fazed. "Go work or drink or something."

* * *

Sitting by herself, Midnight observed the others. This guild sure was crazy, but she was glad they were strong enough to over come the past. Being her past-seeing self, she would know of the troubles they faced. Now that she knew of everyone's past, she decided to trust them. Though she would be reviewing them to she if their were any traitors.

_Ring, ring, ring._

Bells chimed throughout the city. She looked around to see a very happy guild, all with drinks in their hands and alcohol on their breath. What did the bells mean? Why were people jumping in the air? It wasn't time for any events. Midnight would know if it was, since she researched all of the events in the city. Yes, she had that much free time.

The city split apart; creating a pathway right to Fairy Tail. _Why did the whole city move?! What the hell is going on?! _She thought to herself. She noticed a figure walking toward the guild. She concluded that it had to be someone of importance to the guild, if this is how everyone acted. The figure got closer and she could see his hair color: orange.

"No," Midnight mumbled under her breath.

Gray looked her way. "What was that, Midnight?"

The figure made its way into the guild. Her face lit up at the sight of him. She knew this man. He was once very important to her. For her survival, of course, as well as her dream.

"Gildarts!"

She sprinted up to him, and stopped to slow her breathing. She hugged him right away. He nudged her off, a very confused look on his face.

"Sorry," he rubbed the back off his neck, "but do I know you?"

All the color drained from her delicate face. Her eyes widened. He did not know her. The one he saved.

* * *

_"Lyon!" The young girl cried out for her brother. "Where are you?"_

_A man stepped out of the shadow of the night and watched the young girl. He didn't really know what to do, seeing as he wasn't very good with crying kids. Well, he was okay, but he felt so uncomfortable. He knelled down in front of her. He watched as she wiped the tears from her face and tilted her head. She sniffed as he talked to her._

_"It's okay, it's okay now," he soothed the crying girl. "I'm not going to hurt you. Alright?"_

_After a minute, she nodded her tiny head._

_"That's a good girl. Now, what's wrong?"_

_"Lyon, my brother, he left me all alone," her big eyes looked sad. The next move surprised the man. "I'm scared," her voice was muffled as she hugged him._

_"I'll help you, but can you tell me your name?"_

_"M-Midnight."_

_He laughed a little __at her name. He wondered about the story behind the name, as well as the story behind her big, wide eyes. The ones that could lit up the sky, but at the moment only seemed dull. He knew her tired eyes had a heart breaking back story._

_"Let's go," he picked her up._

_Little did he know she would grow up to be a strong wizard and friend to many. He didn't know what she would do with her life, but he had hope._

* * *

The hug the girl gave reminded Gildarts of her. As he looked at her, he realized how long it had been, and she had never once forgot about him. He then noticed her face dull and eyes widen.

"Wait, Midnight?" He asked her.

She went right back to being that happy girl. She nodded once, but very confidently. "I'm so very happy you didn't forget."

"How could I forget my student?"

The guild was confused, actually that was an understatement, but the word 'student' made them even more so. They all wondered the same thing: _What did he mean by student?_

Natsu was, well, Natsu and asked/screamed, "student? What do you mean by that? You never taught _me _anything!"

Midnight hit Natsu on the head. "Natsu, stop whining like a child. While you're at it, stop making everything about yourself." She took a step back and said loud enough so she didn't have to repeat herself, "Gildarts was the one that taught me my magic."

* * *

**I didn't know what to do, so I added a little twist to it. This story is going to focus more on friendship than action. Wait, did I upload this late? If so, then sorry. I had a lot to deal this week, so please bear with me.**

**Lots of luck,**

**~Summergirl**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall of Midnight

**Chapter 8: The Fall of Midnight**

**I have only seen episodes 1-119**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Castle of Glass by Linkin Park.**

**Note: THE RATING CHANGED TO TEEN. It doesn't show up for some reason, sorry. **

* * *

**Then:**

_"How could I forget my student?"_

_The guild was confused, actually that was an understatement, but the word 'student' made them even more so. They all wondered the same thing: What did he mean by student?_

_Natsu was, well, Natsu and asked/screamed, "student? What do you mean by that? You never taught me anything!"_

_Midnight hit Natsu on the head. "Natsu, stop whining like a child. While you're at it, stop making everything about yourself." She took a step back and said loud enough so she didn't have to repeat herself, "Gildarts was the one that taught me my magic."_

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V/Normal P.O.V**

"What?" Many voices rang out in the guild.

Midnight smirked at their shock and hugged Gildarts again, the same way she did back then. Her voice couldn't be heard, only a muffled sound came from her. Gildarts asked her what she was saying. Midnight smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was saying: I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Glidarts told her. She beamed.

Even though it has been a few days, she got use to the guild rather quickly. More than that, she loved her guild. She had made many friends. The only one that stayed away was Gajeel, which was weird, even for him. He normally wanted to fight everyone, even if he didn't express it. But Midnight, well, she was different for him. He didn't know how to talk to her.

Gajeel was in the far corner, taking in the reunion. He didn't know what he felt; anger, maybe? Something different? Midnight sensed someone staring at her and looked his way. He quickly adverted his eyes. She smiled at his childishness actions and walked over. She sat down in the chair across from him.

"Are you okay, Gajeel?" Her worried eyes pierced through him. To be honest, she couldn't read him like the others. She could see his past, but couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. It was like a blank page; so many possibility's.

He looked over at her, his outside expression bored, but inside he was freaking out. "Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Now go."

With a tilt of her head she asked, "but you seem so sad over here by yourself. Plus, I just started talking to you. It's rude to just leave."

That shot a bullet into him. He wasn't sad alone. He liked it. Walking home alone, being at his house alone, going alone on jobs, it was fun for him. Right?

"I'm fine," he snapped at her. "What's up with you and oldie over there?"

"He taught me magic," she shrugged.

"You should tell us what magic you use."

Midnight bit her lip, then look at Gildarts. He nodded.

"I can see the past, as you know, and I can heal others, as well as punching someone into next year." She smiled at the memory of punching her father into the wall. "Oh, I can also do fire and water magic."

"You can do all that?" Mira asked.

Midnight nodded. Then, giggled and said, "all thanks to Gildarts!"

* * *

Midnight walked home after a hard job. Her apartment was just around the corner. She couldn't hold in her sigh at the thought of getting in her warm bed and drifting off to dreamland. The full moon light up the sky and the stars were scattered across the night sky. She stopped and stared in awe at the sky. She could never get use to a sight like that. Once she started walking again, she was roughly pulled into a dark street. She gasped at the contact.

She was pushed against the wall, and the attacker rapped anti-magic rope around her hands. The man whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"Good luck using your magic."

Her body shook when the man started to touch her. She tried to kick him, but he only laughed at her attack. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have magic, she was useless. The straps of her tank top came down. The raper moved a little, trying to get a better look at her, and she saw his face in the moon light. She was slightly thankful it wasn't her father, who had done this thing before.

She wanted to cry, but she didn't. The ugly-hearted man moved his legs. She smirked at his foolishness movements and kicked him were no man should be kicked. He cried out in pain and she sprinted away. She cursed when she couldn't break free of the bindings. Her footsteps ran in the direction of the guild. She didn't even realize where she was going.

"Get back here!"

She could hear the man catching up. She had to hurry, the guild was in her line of view. Using the last of her energy, she forced her body to move faster. She needed to be faster. Almost breaking the door open with her foot, she tripped and fell into the guild. She had all eyes locked on her, and for once, she was grateful.

The man was trying to pull her back, not even realizing the room full of great wizards.

"Get back here, you little bit-"

"Hey!" Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel yelled at the same time.

For the first time, the attacker looked up. His eyes widened and saw the Fairy Tail mark on each of them, including Midnight, the one he was trying to drag away. He was running before he knew it and the four went after him. They meet him in a second and beat him up so bad that he thought he was going to die. He wasn't, they wanted to make him suffer.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked her while helping her up.

She smirked. "Yeah, thanks guys."

She was truly thankful for the bunch. They had helped her in more ways then they would ever know. She stayed at the guild for an hour, then went home. She was never happier seeing that warm bed waiting for her. As she was getting ready for bed, she stared out the window into the water and started to sing until the fall of midnight.

_"Fly me up on a silver wing_  
_Past the black where the sirens sing_  
_Warm me up in a nova's glow_  
_And drop me down to the dream below_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_  
_Hardly anything there for you to see_  
_For you to see_

_Bring me home in a blinding dream,_  
_Through the secrets that I have seen_  
_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_  
_And show me how to be whole again."_

_~Castle of Glass by Linkin Park_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Watch the songs for character development. The rating of this story has changed to T. **

**Lots of love,**

**~Julie (AKA Summergirl660)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Rise of Sunlight

**Chapter 9: The Rise of Sunlight**

**I've only seen episodes 1-119**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or _Welcome To The Black Parade _by My Chemical Romance **

* * *

**The Road So Far:**

_For the first time, the attacker looked up. His eyes widened and saw the Fairy Tail mark on each of them, including Midnight, the one he was trying to drag away. He was running before he knew it and the four went after him. They meet him in a second and beat him up so bad that he thought he was going to die. He wasn't, they wanted to make him suffer._

_"Are you okay?" Gray asked her while helping her up._

_She smirked. "Yeah, thanks guys."_

_She was truly thankful for the bunch. They had helped her in more ways then they would ever know. She stayed at the guild for an hour, then went home. She was never happier seeing that warm bed waiting for her. As she was getting ready for bed, she stared out the window into the water and started to sing until the fall of midnight._

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

The sun started to rise, lighting up everything in it's way. Midnight rolled out of bed, literally, and crawled into the bathroom. After putting makeup on her swollen bloodshot eyes she got dressed. She put on a black leather skirt and a dark red V-neck that showed more than her mother would have liked. _Maybe my dressing style almost got me raped, _she thought to her self. _No, only an idiot would think that._

Her steps were slow, unsure if someone was going to grab her again. Shaking the thought, she picked up her pace. If she didn't hurry, all the good jobs would be gone. She made her way into the castle-looking guild and went to the ask board. No good jobs. Sighing to herself, she plopped down in a seat. Mira brought over her regular, green tea, and Mira lingered longer than normal. It looked like she wanted to ask Midnight something.

"Yes, Mira?" Midnight brought the steaming liquid to her lips.

"Nothing," Mira answered quickly and hurried away.

_That was weird, _Midnight thought, but then it clicked. They thought she was some weakling who needed to be helped all the time. They thought she couldn't handle herself. Well, they'll see about that. Forgetting about her tea, Midnight stood up and walked to the board and grabbed an S Class job, asked Erza to come along, and went home to back.

She would show them. She would show them she wasn't some little girl that needed help.

* * *

"Erza, could you not help me," Midnight asked Erza on the train. "At all?"'

"What if you're about to die?" She asked her. Erza knew some string in her snapped, but why she didn't know.

"Then," Midnight got all quiet and real creepy like as she leaned forward, "let me die."

Her eyes widened at her words. Die? Surely she didn't want that when so many loved her and would grieve for her.

"You can't mean that. We are all family."

Midnight's big eyes stared out the moving window. She watched the world go by as she ignored Erza's last comment. No, they didn't, and she knew that. She was only helpless to them. A little girl.

* * *

Erza gasped as she watched Midnight's black flames dance around her hand. Those same flames once almost defeat Natsu at the S Class Exam. She couldn't have learned this from Gildarts. She defeated the monster in less than ten minutes and started walking back to the train. Erza stayed glued to the ground. Not even she could fight that S Class monster that fast.

"Comin' Erza?" Midnight called back to her, glancing over to the red head.

What string snapped?

* * *

After being congratulated, Erza went to tell the master about this. As she entered she could hear a fight already starting. Typical. After knocking, she entered. The master smiled at her, then frowned when she didn't smile back.

"What's the matter?"

She told him all about the quest and how she wanted to die instead of her helping. She also mentioned that Midnight didn't take the money. She offered him her theory of something breaking in her. The 3rd master kept silent the whole time, taking in her words, nodding along.

"I think she wanted to prove herself," Master concluded when she finished.

Erza nodded, that was one of many theories she thought of. She genuinely liked Midnight, she was tough, but nice, and just fun to be around. Not to mention she had a beautiful singing voice. Of course, her background changed her, but everyone didn't care. They were all messed up in their own way. Everyone had a breaking point, this was just hers. She would get back up and carry on, but she would need a push.

The two walked into the main area and stopped the throwing of benches and bodies. Midnight left, so they told them of her breaking point, leaving out how strong she was. They only knew they defeated it, not how fast, they didn't need to know that. The color drained from their faces.

"Why would she need to prove herself?" Natsu balled his fists together.

"We're her friends," Gray announced.

"We have to fix this," Lucy stepped away from the crowd of people.

"Okay, let's wait till tomorrow," Master said.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Everyone screamed as Midnight walked in that day. She was taken aback by the guild waiting for her. What were they up to? Did they want to kick her out? Her confusion was cleared by Natsu walking up to her.

"We heard your having a hard time," he was serious for once in his life. He did not want to lose a friend, "so we threw you a party were it's all about you."

"What? I thought you guys hated me?" Her voice was a little muffled by the hand that was over her mouth. She was shocked by this guild day after day.

"What?! We don't hate you!"

Her face lit up and she started apologizing for the misunderstanding. She felt bad for making the guild throw her a party just to make her feel good. But at least she felt apart of the guild.

_Fear is the heart of love, _she thought. _This must be what my mom wanted me to know. Fear is definitely the heart of love._

"Sing! Come on, sing!"

She giggled and started to the stage. She quickly hugged Erza and said a quick 'thanks' before she got up.

_"Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_  
_Give a cheer for all the broken_  
_Listen here, because it's who we are_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_I! don't! care!_

_We'll carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_Your weary widow marches on."_

_~Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance_

* * *

**Enjoyed? Favorite, review, or follow! I really don't know what to do with this story, so I'm just winging it so far. **

**~Julie**


	10. Chapter 10: What is This Feeling?

**Chapter 10: What is This Feeling?****  
**

**I have only seen episodes 1-119**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Then:**

_"What? I thought you guys hated me?" Her voice was a little muffled by the hand that was over her mouth. She was shocked by this guild day after day._

_"What?! We don't hate you!"_

_Her face lit up and she started apologizing for the misunderstanding. She felt bad for making the guild throw her a party just to make her feel good. But at least she felt apart of the guild._

Fear is the heart of love___, _she thought. This must be what my mom wanted me to know. Fear is definitely the heart of love_._

_"Sing! Come on, sing!"_

_She giggled and started to the stage. She quickly hugged Erza and said a quick 'thanks' before she got up._

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

Humming to herself, Midnight got ready for the day. She put on a dark green strapless top with her famous black leather jacket over it. She always had it within reach. Her black shorts barely covered what she wanted to cover, but she liked it that way. She paired it with her also-famous black combat boots.

The sun was bright and they day was hot, but had a nice breeze to make it bearable. The streets of Magnolia were crowed, making her maneuver between the people. After the fifth rude person, she jumped on the edge of the river, making many worried. A small smile crept its way to her lips as she walked.

"Hey, lady! Be careful!" Someone in a boat called out to her. She didn't even notice.

She finally felt real happiness, not the kind of falseness she use to experience. Everyone at the guild cared for her and made her stronger, inside and out, every day. It was the perfect place for her, and she was glad her brother pushed her into staying there. Speaking of her brother, she needed to visit him soon. She hadn't seen him in a while.

It had been about four weeks since she first joined. So, 28 days since she last saw her brother. Time really flew. She hasn't been on very many big jobs yet. It's not like she can't, she can do it very easily, but something holds her back. Almost like fear. She wants to come back, but what if she doesn't?

Stepping into the guild, and ducking tables in the process, she made her way to the request board. She couldn't decide on what job to pick. Well, she wanted to go for the higher paying one, but once again something was holding her back.

"Midnight? You've been going on small jobs only, why not try some bigger ones?" Mira's happy voice brought Midnight out of her thoughts.

"I don't really know, Mira."

She still didn't know what was holding her so far back, but she didn't want to keep her down. She tried to pick one, but couldn't.

"Midnight," Master called to her. "I want you to go on a bigger job and bring Gajeel with you."

Gajeel tried to protest, but after the daggers sent to him by Erza, he accepted. He walked over to the board, pulled off the highest paying one, and started to walk away. He stopped when he realized the raven haired girl was not following. He didn't say anything to her, as he didn't know what to say to her. Why did she make him speechless and uncomfortable?

"I can do it by myself!" Midnight protested, but Master just pointed to Gajeel and walked off.

Master knew what was wrong with both of them. How Gajeel felt when he was around her. How he tried to stay away and not confront his feelings. How Midnight was scared of not returning and being alone. How she wanted to be on a team and have fun like Team Natsu. He was trying to help the two. He wasn't going to give up.

She let out a huge sigh and trudged after Gajeel, who started to leave her behind. _The least he could do would be letting me catch up. And maybe talking to me. _She thought to herself as she tried her best before giving up and walking her normal speed. She wanted to see how long it would be before he realized. Wait, she had an idea.

She hoped into some bushes and kept up with him. After about two hours of hiding, he realized the girl wasn't behind her. Damn it, he failed his masters orders before he even started the mission. He started to panic, even forgetting about being able to smell her out. While trying to seek her out, Midnight followed close behind. She got out of the bush and started walking behind him, stopping to smell the flowers.

"Okay, I've had enough. Idiot, look behind you." Midnight said in a monotone voice behind him.

He slowly turned around and saw her looking bored. "What! You've been here the whole time? Why didn't you tell me!"

"You were going too fast and didn't seem to realize I was here. I just played a little trick to help you remember."

Gajeel chuckled weakly and scratched at the back of his neck. "Opps, sorry."

"Well, it was nice talking to you. Now, lets go get this over with," Midnight walked off and then mumbled, "I don't like hanging out with people who don't like me."

She didn't mean for Gajeel to hear, or feel bad, but both happened. _Do I really hate her? Is this what this feeling is? _Gajeel thought, _but then why do I always want to be around her? _He didn't understand any of his feelings anymore. This girl right in front of him came in with her super sassy self and proceeded to rip out his heart and do the salsa on it. Confusing enough as it is, he didn't know why his body wanted to pushed her up against a wall and make her his.

Midnight didn't understand why she wanted to cry when he yelled at her. He didn't want to be here, that was obvious, but he didn't have to yell at the already fragile girl. Why did she get butterfly's when he looked at her. Why did she want to be near him all the time. Most importantly, why did she want him to push her up against a wall and have her way with him?

_What is this feeling? _Both of them thought while picking up their pace.

* * *

**Enjoy? Great! **

**Love you lots,**

**~Julie**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue **

**Episodes I've seen: 1-119**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Note: Sorry it took forever.**

* * *

**Then:**

_She didn't mean for Gajeel to hear, or feel bad, but both happened. _Do I really hate her? Is this what this feeling is?_ Gajeel thought,_ but then why do I always want to be around her_? He didn't understand any of his feelings anymore. This girl right in front of him came in with her super sassy self and proceeded to rip out his heart and do the salsa on it. Confusing enough as it is, he didn't know why his body wanted to pushed her up against a wall and make her his._

_Midnight didn't understand why she wanted to cry when he yelled at her. He didn't want to be here, that was obvious, but he didn't have to yell at the already fragile girl. Why did she get butterfly's when he looked at her. Why did she want to be near him all the time. Most importantly, why did she want him to push her up against a wall and have her way with him?_

What is this feeling?_ Both of them thought while picking up their pace._

* * *

**Three Years Later **

Midnight laughed along with the guild as Gray frantically searched for his missing clothes. Money wasn't tight for the raven haired girl, and she had her own house on a small hill near the guild. It had two bedrooms, just in case her brother visited, which he did frequently. It was perfect for her and she was always on the couch after a long mission. Gajeel and her went on many huge missions. After the mission three years ago, the two had been closer.

About two years ago, Gajeel had asked Midnight out. The two had been together ever since. They always fought though, but that was how they showed affection. They had a date the next night, and Midnight had gotten him a piece of iron in the form of a heart. It was their anniversary. Gajeel got her a plain black journal. He knew she wanted something to write in, and he engraved her name into it. He couldn't wait for the next day.

Natsu ended up confessing to Lucy. He carved 'will you go out with me?' into a tree when it was blooming and set it down the stream, so she could see it through her window. Midnight became good friends with Lucy, so she already knew her feelings for Natsu before she said yes.

Gray ended up sharing his feelings with Juvia, expect he has yet to express his feelings. Midnight kept trying to nudge him into the right direction. He was just too dumb to see that nudge.

The guild was as lively as ever, and Midnight even became a S Class Wizard, along with Natsu and Cana. She was finally in a place where she could be herself. This was her place. Her happiness. She sung at the guild almost everyday. She was proud of her Fairy Tail mark and was happy to prove where she was from. Even through all the pain, she could see the light. She learned so much in the past three years, and for that she would be forever thankful.

Sure, they were idiots, but they were her idiots.

* * *

**THE END. I finished a story! YAY! Sorry it took forever. No ideas came to find, so I just finished it off. Also, sorry it's so short.**

**Thanks a lot,**

**~Julie**


End file.
